


Alibi

by iLurked



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Import from Tumblr, Prompt Fill, small town AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLurked/pseuds/iLurked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the only one who could help him (Small Town AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alibi

Seventeen-year old Grant Ward had been waiting in the Sheriff’s Office for over three hours. He supposed he was lucky that it was Deputy Phil Coulson who picked him up instead of Sheriff Ian Quinn. Deputy Coulson had a soft-spot for the town’s troublemaker. In contrast, Sheriff Quinn had a hard-on for Grant since the younger man dated (and later on broke up with) his stepdaughter, Skye.

Impatient, Sheriff Quinn had been making noises about locking up Grant and throwing away the key, but Deputy Coulson insisted on something called evidence before they formally charge the boy with murder one. Just because the victim, a Jane Doe in a flower dress, was found with Grant’s name and number written on the palm of her left hand did not mean that he was guilty of the crime.

Grant was about to give up all hope of ever leaving the Sheriff’s office, or of clearing his name, when there was a commotion near the entrance of the building.

"Dr. Simmons," Sheriff Quinn was courteous in his greeting.

Grant looked up and saw the well-respected town doctor enter the place with her fifteen-year old daughter. His fists tightened on his lap.

"Jemma has something to say, Sheriff," Dr. Simmons stated, her English accent still apparent even after moving into their town almost five years prior. She gave her daughter an encouraging nod. 

"Grant couldn’t have killed the lady," Jemma declared boldly. "He was with me last night."

The usual hubub at the sheriff’s office quieted down at Jemma’s pronouncement. It seemed to Grant that everyone stopped what they were doing to eavesdrop. He winced when he noticed the presence of Leo Fitz, who must have followed the Simmons into the building (as where Jemma went, Fitz was soon to follow). No doubt that the entire debacle would be related in the boy’s vlog later that day.

"I’m sorry, Miss Jemma," Sheriff Quinn stated condescendingly. "The vic’s ETD was from two until four this morning."

"You misunderstood, Sheriff," was her riposte. "Grant was with me the entire night, from eight in the evening, I believe, until six o’clock this morning."

"Miss Jemma," Sheriff Quinn tried another tack. "Do you understand what you’re saying? The boy may only be using you as an alibi. I wouldn’t put it above him to—"

"Sheriff Quinn," Dr. Simmons mercifully interrupted. "My daughter understands the gravity of the situation. She knows better than to make up stories about something this important. If she states that she was with Grant last night, then she must have been with Grant last night."

"I guess that’s the end of the matter?" Coulson asked quietly.

Faced with Dr. Simmons’ expectant look, the Sheriff had no other choice but to nod. 

As the adults sussed out the details of Grant’s release, Jemma slowly inched her way beside him.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

Grant gave her a single nod. “You shouldn’t have done it.”

"You’d rather rot in jail than for people to know that you were with me last night?" Jemma gaped at him, gravely offended.

"No," was his quick reply. "It’s just that people are going to think that you’re slumming. With me."

It took Jemma a few seconds to understand what Grant was saying. She blushed violently. “I don’t care what people think. They’re wrong anyway.”

"Thank you." he said simply, grateful that because the kindness of her heart, Jemma saw no other option but to tell the truth, even at the expense of her reputation. 

"So what were the two of you doing last night?" Fitz, who had made his way over to the two, demanded. "If not," he paused. "You know."

"No, Fitz, I don’t know." Jemma sniffed. "And even if I do, it’s none of your business."

For the first time since his arrest, the corner of Grant’s lips lifted in amusement.

Their secret was still safe. 

Nobody, except for Jemma’s parents, knew that he often slept overnight at the clinic owned by Dr. and Dr. Simmons to escape his elder brother. Nobody else would know some nights, Jemma would sneak down into the clinic to engage Grant in a hot, passionate, and well-contested game of Scrabble.

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt: Can you do a Drabble Jemma is the only one who can help Ward because she is Pure and Kind:)))


End file.
